


The Golden Knight And The Prince Of Dragons

by AishiCc



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween set KaiJou two part fic. It has mood swings form cutesy to sad. So If you like Puppyshipping and Halloween fics that have nothing to do with gore then give it a read. Happy Halloween to all even if you do not read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hajime

Well as everyone, I hope, knows Halloween is coming up soon, or at lest it was when I posted this fic. Halloween is so my fave holiday a whole month of horror movies and the occult. I like Christmas second best just because I like the happy spirits and pretty colored lights. That so not the point gomen, I lost it for a little while. Now where was I…oh yeah Halloween. I know a lot of people do holiday related fics, and fan art to, that people really only read, or look at so depending, around whatever holiday it is based on or if they are just in a certain holiday mood. With that in mind I am not excepting a ton of reviews for this fic. Mostly KaiJou fans or people in the Halloween mood. This was just an idea I had recently after watching a commercial for Romeo and Juliet, the newer one with Leo in the knight outfit, and just daydreaming too damn much.

**WarNinGs** : Halloween setting, OOC somewhat, AU somewhat, Shounen-Ai content, One Shot, Some cutesy stuff.

**Aishi Say**

" _Some times you must bow to the absurd_."

Captain Picard. Truer words were never spoken with an accent.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Niisama do you know what tomorrow is?" Mokuba asked watching his elder brother type, nothing new to him.

"Sunday, why?" Seto asked not looking up, he was lying on his stomach, ankles crossed above him.

"No, I meant what important day is it?" Mokuba corrected himself, sitting down on his bother's bed in front of the laptop. "Don't tell me you forgot?!" He demanded when his brother did not answer him right away, he knew he had his brother's attention.

Seto looked up at his little brother, "What are you talking about Mokuba?" Frowning slightly in confusion at him, not sure what h was upset about.

"It's Halloween. Niisama you really have been working too hard," Mokuba answered, throwing his hands up.

"So it's…oh," Seto trailed off frowning, what his brother was upset about suddenly coming to him..

"Niisama you did forget!" Mokuba sniffed, afraid his brother was planning on working.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo**!

"Niisama can I go Trick or Treating on Sunday?" Mokuba asked tugging on his brother's duster, "Niisama?"

"One sec Okay? Look you do what you are told, or I'll find someone who will. Am I understood? Good." Seto sighed pushing his chair from his desk crossing his long legs. "So Mokuba what did you want?" He asked giving his brother his full attention.

"This Sunday is Halloween, and I was wandering if I could go out Trick or Treating like all the other kids? I know you're busy so I'll understand if you say no," Mokuba answered head down.

Seto reached down, grabbing his little brother and setting him in his lap. "You really want to go don't you?" He asked lifting Mokuba's chin with a gentle finger.

Mokuba nodded. "Yes, but work…" He started voice sad, he could not demand his brother blow off work just for candy.

"Is never more important to me then you akei (dear brother). If you really want to go then we'll go on one condition." Seto informed him, there was nothing more important to him then his baby brother.

"What is it Niisama?" Mokuba asked happy beyond all reason.

Seto smiled, "Nothing Egyptian all right?" He asked only half joking, it was a little to close to real life for his liking.

Mokuba smiled hugging his brother, "Nothing Egyptian I promise. Oh Niisama thank you so much!"

Seto smiled stroking his little brother's soft hair. "Shh…you deserve to have some normalcy in your life." He soothed hitting his com, "Isono?"

"Here sir," Isono answered.

"Tomorrow you will take Mokuba shopping understand?" Seto asked instead of demanding since Isono did have a brain.

"Of course sir. Anything else?" Isono asked.

"No, not at the moment. Out," Seto sighed as he leaned back in his chair, Mokuba dozing against him. 'So much for work..' He smiled stroking Mokuba's hair, "Sweet dreams akei."

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo**!

"Niisama how could you?! You promised me!" Mokuba cried outraged, "You lied!" He slapped the laptop away.

"Hey?!" Seto cried grabbing it before it hit the floor. "Mokuba I did forget, but I did not lie. I didn't make plans or anything I've just been busy," He explained sitting back up. "Please don't be mad at me Moki?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother sniffing, "I can still go?" He asked not daring to hope, "Even after…?"

Seto smiled stoking his hair, "Yes Moki. We will both go just like I said. I'm sorry my work has been taking up so much of my time lately."

Mokuba shook his head, "It's all right really Niisama." He assured his big brother before hugging him. "I love you so much Niisama, I know you only want me to be happy but don't forget about your own Okay?"

Seto laughed hugging him, "Like you'd let me."

"Niisama do get some sleep all right, you won't get a chance to tomorrow night," Mokuba reminded him smiling.

"Hai Mokuba, one more hour then I'll go to sleep I promise," Seto assured him.

"Okay one more hour. Good night Niisama," Mokuba said hugging him one last time.

"Good night Moki," Seto whispered kissing his forehead. "You know the hour doesn't start till you leave right?" He teased, not that he would mind working while hugging his brother, he had done it before.

Mokuba smiled back, "I know." He hopped off the bed and walked out. 'At lest he's smiling again.' He walked down the hall dialing a number, "Meet me tomorrow night."

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo**!

"Oniichan do you think the others will be out too?" Shizuka asked spreading out her wings on the floor. "I mean I know Yugi will be out and so will Anzu but…"

"Sure sis. After Trick or Treating we're all suppose to go to the Hunted House Party." Jounouchi answered, she would have a great time with all their friends this year.

"Can I come too? Oh please Oniichan?" Shizuka pleaded looking up, she loved spending time with all of her brother's crazy friends.

"How can I deny an angel? As long as you aren't too tried you can come too," Jounouchi promised. "So tell me again why a knight?" He asked knowing his little sister had her reasons whatever they might be.

"Because knights are valiant and brave just like you. Plus they slay big mean dragons," Shizuka answered smiling.

Jounouchi smiled right back, "Slaying dragons does sound fun."

Shizuka nodded before frowning slightly, "Not until after lunch."

"Oh right food….um…you want to go meet Yug for lunch?" Jounouchi asked, his little buddy would not mind the company.

"Yes, I can't wait to ask him where to go!" Shizuka teased with a smile, she was just so excited.

"Hey now?!" Jounouchi muttered in protest, hurt mostly faked.

"I know you know your junk food Oniichan, but Yugi has lived here longer," Shizuka reminded him smiling.

"Good point. I should hit him up too," Jounouchi decided nodding, "Yeah." He dialed a number, "Yo Yug! Yeah. We'll so meet you there. Ja. OK let's move little angel."

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo**!

"Actually I have a map," Yugi said pulling a piece of paper from his school bag. "You see the red represents good chocolate houses." He pointed to the red lines and dots, which marked entire streets as well as individual houses. "Purple is hard candy. Blue is a mix. Yellow is candy bars. Orange is for really good homemade stuff," Yugi explained pointing at and explaining each color in turn each color in turn.

"Yug what's the brown for?" Jounouchi asked impressed with the detail of the map.

"Oh don't go there. No good candy," Yugi answered. "Here take it I got one for everyone. On second thought take two," He said reaching into his school bag to grab another map.

"You are a true friend little buddy!" Jounouchi cried hugging the map, tears streaming down his face. Yugi just laughed along with Shizuka. "Ooh foods here!"

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Dear Mokuba. Here is a copy of a map Yugi gave us. Stick to the yellow line and you will meet up with us. Look for an angel escorted by a knight that will be us. There is also a party after Trick or Treating the gumi will be there, so feel free to come by too. Directions are included, along with another map compliments of Yugi. I've done all I can the rest is up to you. Good Luck, Shizuka. P.s. E-mail me back so I know who or what to look for." Mokuba smiled as clicked Reply.

"Mokuba?" Seto called "Oh here you are. I need to run out for an hour or so all right?" He asked sticking his head in his brother's room.

"All right I'll be ready. Niisama?" Mokuba asked stopping his brother.

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked, not surprised he had more to say.

"I think you'd make a handsome prince," Mokuba said smiling.

"A prince huh? You are such a hopeless romantic Moki," Seto teased shaking his head in good humor.

"I know. Go already, I don't want to miss any of the candy," Mokuba playfully ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going. Should I get you anything while I'm out?" Seto asked knowing there would something.

"A Blue Eyes flashlight. I saw them but some other kid grabbed the last one," Mokuba answered looking absolutely adorable, "Please?"

"Not a problem. Ja," Seto called walking off, waving as he did so.

"Ja and hurry back," Mokuba called, not looking up from his typing.

"I will," Seto assured him, use to his brother's absent orders, playful or otherwise.

Mokuba smiled. 'So far so good.' "Dear Shizuka…"

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"So who is hosting this party anyway Jou?" Shizuka asked sweetly, there was a lot she still did not know.

"Um…Somebody with a big ass house does it every year, at lest that's what Yugi said. It's like a tradition around here. There's also this mansion, or whatever, someone owns but like doesn't live in that they let everyone use sometimes." Jounouchi explained, slipping on his light chain mail shirt. "Aren't you getting ready?"

"It won't take me as long, besides you'll need some help with the armor. It's so shiny," Shizuka teased smiling. "Are you planning on blinding the dragons first?"

"Oh come on angel girl. You can take the Divine blinding white light at the end of the tunnel, but not a little mirror like shine? Please?" Jounouchi scoffed picking up the armor that fit over his shoulder and upper arm, "Some angel."

Shizuka huffed, "Oniichan that's mean, really. I hope some handsome prince comes to save me from such an evil knight."

"Princes save Princess and Ladies, not Angels," Jounouchi teased back.

"I am a lady, just an already dead one. The dead need saving sometimes too you know?" Shizuka asked grabbing the other shoulder piece. "When we're done you'll be so much cuter then Leo."

"I have way better hair," Jounouchi said smiling. "Too bad we couldn't get someone to dress up like that black guy. What do you think of Honda in sliver drag?"

"That's scary, really scary. Lift up your arm?" Shizuka ordered, he brother did worry her now and then.

"Sure. So why an angel?" Jounouchi asked as his little sister did the straps securing the armor to his arm.

"Otogi said I would make a perfect angle, because I have such a pretty smile. So I decided to see if he was right. Bakura is the one who suggested the ribbony feathered wings." Shizuka answered moving to his other side. "He said they would suit me better. I'm not really sure why, but I found this pair and they were just so pretty!"

"They are Sis really. So Otogi and Bakura? Any one else?" Jounouchi asked taking a metal cuff similar to Kaiba's, just fake.

"Well yes, Mokuba suggested the dress. We were talking a few days ago at Yugi's, and I told him what I was thinking of going as, and he pointed at this dress in the magazine Anzu was looking through. I guess she was still deciding what she wanted to be." Shizuka answered, taking the cuff and securing it for her brother. "Anzu said I would look great in it so…" She took the other cuff when Jounouchi held it out for her. "Oh and she helped me pick out the shoes."

Jounouchi blinked, "So half the Gumi helped? Did you pick any of it?" He asked, it really did not sound like it.

"Yes my wig. I saw it and just had to get it was so pretty!" Shizuka answered patting his hand. "Is it heavy?"

"Nah, but it is really shiny huh?" Jounouchi commented as he moved his arm catching the light. "Should I wear the leg pieces too?"

Shizuka looked one over, like the shoulder pieces it would cover the front of his leg with a spike that protruded from the knee, some decorative carvings of serpentine dragons ringed the base of the spike just like on the arm and shoulder. "Yes, I think it would look a little silly without them. Once they're on I'm going to go up stairs and change all right?"

"No problem. OK let's finish up so I can get use to this?" Jounouchi suggested handing her a leg piece, it should not take that long.

"Of course Sir Knight," Shizuka teased with a mock curtsy.

"My Lady," Jounouchi teased back bowing.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

Kaiba turned his head as he buttoned a white cuff, "I know all about the over seas accounts and they can wait for a day or so."

"Kaiba-sama what about the productions of less powerful dueling disks for public distribution this Christmas season?" Isono's voice asked over the speaker. "The board is ready to go, we only need to test your prototype."

Kaiba sighed, "I know Isono. Tell those people I will discus it with them at our meeting on Tuesday, that's why we have board meetings." He frowned, "And if they do not like it they can just quit because I run this company my way."

"Will I be able to reach you tonight Kaiba-sama?" Isono asked like a good personal assistant, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Yes Isono, my com will be coming with me. Do you anticipate any problems?" Kaiba asked curious, the older man was not entirely dependent on orders to be useful.

"No, but I may need to reach you. The Halo division is still working on a safer version of your VR simulators. So that no one will ever get trapped in the again," Isono answered. "They may want to get you the latest news."

"Understandable. Isono once all the meetings and such are scheduled take tomorrow off," Kaiba said sitting down on his bed. "I won't be coming in so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Yes Kaiba-sama. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Isono asked.

"No, not right now," Kaiba answered slipping a tall black boot on, "I probably won't need you till around ten."

"Have fun tonight Kaiba-sama," Isono said.

"Don't work too hard Isono." Seto said with a smile hanging up before slipping on the other boot.

"You look like one of those guys from a romance novel," Mokuba teased climbing onto Seto's bed behind him, "Very handsome."

"Moki no baka," Seto teased, blinking when Mokuba secured his long cape, "Arigato."

"No big Niisama. I have a route all picked out, Yugi helped with that." Mokuba informed him hugging his shoulders, thankful this time getting Yugi's help would not upset his brother this time.

"I'm sure he did. Tell me something Moki?" Seto asked, not surprised Mokuba had gone to Yugi again, at least they were on friendly terms this time.

"Sure what?" Mokuba asked, his brother sounded thoughtful rather then annoyed.

"Do you think the cape is too much?" Seto asked half joking, he always trusted his little brother's opinion.

"No, your clothes have to flare when you move, and princes didn't have dusters." Mokuba answered, he had never seen his brother's long coats get caught on anything yet.

"Hmm? Poor them," Seto commented absently as he clipped his com badge to his collar.

"Yep," Mokuba agreed slipping on his helmet like mask before slipping on his gloves. "Niisama we can go now."

"All right…where?" Seto asked blinking at his little brother encased in the blue white armor of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Don't you like it?" Mokuba asked lifting the top jaw exposing his face.

"No, it's just…Look at you," Seto answered placing a hand on his little brother's head. "I didn't know them made such realistic ones."

"Only one place does. It sells only Cosplay stuff, so it only carried the best. Yugi told me about it. Come on lets go?" Mokuba said taking Seto's hand as he jumped off the bed bag and flashlight in his other.

"Coming. You are so cute Moki," Seto teased smiling.

"I know I am now come on the candy is calling to me," Mokuba teased back, tugging on his hand.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Seto pleaded, grabbing his sword as he closed the door.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Yug is so a genius look at all of this!" Jounouchi exclaimed happily surveying his bag.

Shizuka shook here slivery white head, three pearls on earthier side of straight edged bangs catching the light. "Oniichan really." She chided looking past him caching sight of a Blue Eyes White Dragon walking beside a very handsome prince, who just happened to be laughing at something the little dragon had just said. 'Too cute!' She thought as she ran up to the next house on the list.

"Sis?!" Jounouchi asked before running after her, not noticing anyone unless it was to avoid hitting them.

Mokuba looked up and smiled at Shizuka as he walked up to the next house's driveway. "I'll be right back!" He called running up to the house meeting Shizuka and Jounouchi on the way.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Kid?! Whoa look at you," Jounouchi commented stopping, "I never expected to see you out here."

"Hi you two," Mokuba greeted with an adorable grin. "You look beautiful Shizuka," He commented smiling, she looked good in pearl and silver.

Shizuka blushed a little, ribbon like feathers floating in the gentle breeze, "Thank you." She leaned forward, "Now we see if all our hard work will pay off."

"I know. Niisama is in a great mood tonight," Mokuba informed her with a smile.

"So is mine. Come on it's rude to make them wait," Shizuka smiled walking up to her bother, Mokuba on her other side.

"So kid you got a bodyguard?" Jounouchi asked knowing how protective Kaiba was very well, the kid was sweet so he totally got it.

"Yep. Niisama," Mokuba answered with a smile, he was very proud of himself.

"Seto?!" Jounouchi asked clearly surprised, mostly since Kaiba was not with Mokuba.

"Yes. Trick or Treat," Mokuba answered before ignoring him smiling.

"My aren't you three precious?" A sweet old lady asked, "Take your pick dears."

"Wow!" Jounouchi exclaimed with a smile, "Kid what do you want, you go first OK?"

"Thanks Jounouchi!" Mokuba said with an absolutely adorable smile.

"That was sweet Oniichan," Shizuka said with a smiling as well.

"Aw, with you two it's too easy," Jounouchi teased, patting her wig rather then ruffling her hair.

"Thanks ma'am," Mokuba said bowing slightly.

"Oh not at all. Come on you two. Oh and do take one for your other friend now?" The old lady said with a smile.

"Catch kid," Jounouchi warned, tossing him a bag like he himself had chosen.

"Thanks," Mokuba said. 'This is fun.'

Jounouchi smiled turning and blinking down at Kaiba. The tall brunette was dressed in lose white and tight black just like his newest 'signature' outfit, only not as modern. The blonde smiled slightly, he really did look like some handsome price waiting for a lovely princess to come along. 'Or perhaps an equally handsome knight? It is Halloween after all.' "Hey kid do you think…?"

Mokuba ran past Jounouchi, grabbing his arm and pulled him with him before the taller blonde could even move to stop him. "Niisama the nice lady wanted you to have these." He panted slightly, excitement and running did that to you.

"You didn't have to run Moki, I'm not going anywhere," Seto teased, opening his eyes and looking up, "Jounouchi?!"

Jounouchi blinked into surprised sapphire eyes for a moment, before smiling nervously. "Hey Kaiba" 'He cannot be happy about this.'

"A knight huh? Were you hoping I would be the Kaiba dressed as a Blue Eyes?" Kaiba asked tone clearly amused not annoyed, as Jounouchi had likely feared.

"Actually it was all Shizuka's idea," Jounouchi answered, smiling at his sister as she joined them.'Sneaky Sis very sneaky.' "And what about you, getting delusion of grander again?"

"Hardly, this was Mokuba's idea." Kaiba answered glancing at Mokuba, who had walked a few feet away with Shizuka trading some of their stashes already. "Somehow I get the feeling we were set up."

Jounouchi nodded, "Maybe. Of course Yug gave us this map with all these great stops on it, she might have just given it to the kid." 'Or they could be up to something. I don't care either way, we are talking and not fighting so I'm happy. He doesn't seem too upset about it, I guess cause it was his brother who tricked him. The only one of us who could even try to.'

Kaiba nodded arms crossed, "True, they are close." He admitted, willing to except the blonde's suggestion without question. 'Yugi had better not have anything to do with this.'

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Well they're talking?" Shizuka whispered smiling, they were within arms reach of each other.

"Yeah, about us," Mokuba informed her, "Lets head back and hope they don't get too mad at us?"

"Okay," Shizuka agreed fallowing Mokuba, both of them stopped when they heard Jounouchi bring up the party.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Hey Kaiba there's this party everyone is like going to later, and I was wondering if you'd like to come too?" Jounouchi asked rubbing the back of his head. 'Did I really just ask him that? Oh man cue the yelling.'

"You mean the one they have every year?" Kaiba inquired, frowning slightly in thought as he wrapped his fingers around his chin

"Yeah that one. I've never been there and I promised Shizuka I'd take her. Yugi invited me so I'm inviting you." Jounouchi explained, feeling a little more comfortable when he did not get yelled, or even glared, at. 'Oh please say yes? It'll be fun, and you need to have fun.'

"I don't know," Kaiba admitted after a long moment. He glanced at Jounouchi, blinking when he looked almost crushed by his hesitation. 'What is going on here?'

"Don't know about what Niisama?" Mokuba asked walking up to him, the party may not have come up yet.

"The party I," Kaiba started, it was not the kind of thing he was use to, truth be told being social made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"A party? Will the gumi be there?" Mokuba asked cutting him off, Seto had no idea he already knew the answer.

"That's what Yugi said," Shizuka answered picking up on Mokuba's plan.

Kaiba glanced at her, "Your brother said you are going?"

"Oh yes. I love parties but I haven't been able to go to many. Please come Seto…Kaiba gomen," Shizuka bowed, she had not meant to use his first name.

"It's all right Shizuka I'm not mad at you." Kaiba assured her gently, she looked so apologetic over that one slip.

"Why? You hate it when..," Shizuka asked confused, only to trail off when Kaiba raised a hand.

"Every once an a while is all right, besides who could stay angry with and angel?" Kaiba teased smiling at her, Shizuka smiled back. "Moki do you want to go too?" Kaiba asked, turning to his brother who was standing next to Jounouchi.

"Yes. The gumi are my friends and I've missed them." Mokuba answered hugging Jounouchi's arm, Jounouchi smiled down at him before looking up at Kaiba shrugging.

Kaiba nodded at him, it was settled then, "Then we'll go."

"Oh Niisama?!" Mokuba cried happily, hugging him tightly, "Thank you!"

"It's just a party. Can I move please?" Kaiba muttered with fake seriousness, Mokuba was free to try and crush him anytime he was happy.

"Sorry. Come on let's finish this street then head out," Mokuba suggested, taking his brother's hand gently a tender smile in response.

Jounouchi smiled them, captivated by a smile he had mostly only heard talk of. 'He's so beautiful when he smiles like that.'

Shizuka smiled when she caught her brother's dreamy smile. "Sound good to me what do you think Oniichan?" She interupted, getting her brother's attention a split second before twin sets of dark blue eyes look at her.

"Hun? Oh yeah good idea kid. Lead on Lady Angel," Jounouchi answered with a bow.

"Mokuba would you like to walk with me for a little while?" Shizuka asked sweetly, wanting to give her brother a few more minutes alone with Kaiba.

"Sure. Be nice," Mokuba whispered before running up to Shizuka, smiling when she took his hand.

"Aren't those two just too cute?" Jounouchi asked walking up to Kaiba as he started after them, falling in beside him without even having to think about it.

Kaiba nodded, "Yes. Mokuba hasn't been this happy in a long time." Jounouchi glanced at Kaiba, frowning at the slightly sad tone. "And neither have I," Kaiba admitted with a sigh, eyes closing for a moment. "He was so happy when I said he go out like all the other kids."

"He's all you have, we all understand that," Jounouchi assured Kaiba, placing a hand on his shoulder getting sad dark eyes to meet his own lighter ones. "We also understand why you are the way that you are. What that man did to you…" He closed his eyes, turning his face away. "Just the thought of it makes me sick," Jounouchi growled turning back to Kaiba. "And now all this shit is happening, and no one seems to be able to catch much of a break. At lest they are not key players in this fucked up chess game from Hell." Jounouchi blinked when Kaiba placed a hand on his. "Seto?" He whispered staring into deep blue, the outside world temporally forgotten.

"Who said you could call me that?" Kaiba asked, what would normally be a growl was a softly spoken question. "I never said you could."

"You never said I couldn't either," Jounouchi countered, not being snapped at was a good sign. "So can I call you Seto, Seto?"

"Don't call me Seto I didn't say yes yet." Kaiba reminded the often impatient blonde, hand still on Jounouchi's, whose in turn was still resting on his own shoulder with no clear intention of moving at the moment.

"So say yes already?" Jounouchi asked leaning closer, hoping for a yes, not sure what to expect. 'Please say yes?'

Kaiba frowned at him before closing his eyes with a sigh. "Yes," He whispered softly, giving in to the blonde's determination.

Jounouchi blinked, hope had been answered, "So I can call you Seto now?" He asked wanting be sure, slipping one and a while Kaiba could forgive, if you were part of the Gumi anyway.

"Yes Jounouchi, you may call me Seto," Kaiba answered opening his eyes, smirking, "At lest until you piss me off."

Jounouchi laughed, that answer was so classic Kaiba, "You're on." He slipped his arm through Seto's, "Come on they're already four houses down."

Kaiba blinked at the energetic blonde, but allowed the other to pull him along without protesting. He smiled at the laughing blonde. 'He looks so happy just like Mokuba.' Jounouchi turned to look at his captured prince, smiling when Seto smiled at him before laughing. "I though knights were suppose save people not kidnap them?" Kaiba teased as they slowed down, having had caught up with their siblings.

"OK one you came willing your highness, and two I am saving you," Jounouchi informed him tone becoming more serious by the end.

"Oh, from what?" Kaiba asked frowning slightly, wanting to know what it was the golden knight thought he was saving him from.

"Loneliness," Jounouchi answered simply, catching the blink.

"Loneliness?" Seto repeated confused, head tilting slightly at the blonde, he had not been expecting that answer.

"Well, there are no evil dragons or whatever around now are there?" Jounouchi asked, he had forgotten how adorable Seto was confused.

"I..," Seto started, friendly bantering with the blonde he normally dismissed was still very new to him.

"Seto you should send for a limo now, the kids are done," Jounouchi informed him, cutting whatever he was going to say off.

Seto hit his com, he never left home without it, "Limo in five." He glanced back at Jounouchi, who had turned to wave at Shizuka and Mokuba. 'Thank you Jounouchi.' "So Golden Knight you think you could slay a dragon do you?"

"Golden Knight?" Jounouchi asked momentarily confused, before he remembered he was a blonde with gold eyes. He smiled, rather liking the nickname, "That's cute Prince of Dragons."

Kaiba chuckled, "I guess a king would at lest wear a crown huh?" He asked shaking his head, he was fine without one.

"Oh yes, a big shiny thing twice the size of his head," Jounouchi agreed, outlining a crown with his hands. "Besides prince is better 'coz then you get all the perks, but you don't have to do a damn thing."

"That is a very good point. Prince of Dragons it is," Seto decided with a smirk, the logic was sound if not sarcastic.

"So what does that make Mokuba?" Jounouchi asked frowning slightly in thought, techincally he would still be a prince either way.

"The annoying knight slayer," Seto answered, his little brother was dressed as a dragon at the moment.

"Good thing he likes me huh?" Jounouchi cooed, Mokuba had taken to the Gumi much faster then his brother.

"Very," Kaiba teased right back, maybe this trusting people thing was easier then he thought.

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

"Look at that Niisama is letting Jounouchi touch him?" Mokuba whispered as he walked away from the house they had just visited.

"I know. They seem to be getting along really well thank Kami," Shizuka whispered back, "I just wish I could hear them."

"Judging from their expressions, especially Niisama, it's about our childhood," Mokuba answered, voice a little sad.

"Is that good or bad?" Shizuka asked not sure, she knew the Kaiba life story was not all happy endings.

"Niisama hates talking about our past, even to me sometimes," Mokuba admitted, Shizuka may not know that since she did not know them all that well. "To talk about it with someone the Gumi thinks he hates, plus the touching, is so strange. I always knew the Gumi was growing on Niisama but…"

"So all our sneaking around is paying off?" Shizuka asked voice hopeful, it all sounded like things were going well,

"Yes, look?" Mokuba answered pointing, things were going great.

"They really do look cute together don't they?" Shizuka smiled, happy looked good on both Kaiba brothers, "Look how happy they both look?"

Mokuba nodded, grinning, "Yeah let's hurry up." 'That is the smile I've missed so much. The carefree childlike kind I feared you'd lost. Thank you Jounouchi.'

**BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo!**

OK that is the end of part one. Just like 'FARSCAPE: The Peacekeeper Wars' this will be a two part one shot mini series kinda thing. The second half will be posted on Friday so you'll just have to wait a little bit. I am sorry but this is getting a tad long for one chapter and my wrists are getting tried. Pity me? Anyone? Anyway I hope you like this pretty much pointless ode to holiday romance and fun.

All costume ideas were taken from my fan art collections and Leo's outfit in that Romeo and Juliet movie. Any comments are welcomed about anything so feel free to leave them after the fic.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

No dragons were harmed in the writing of this fic.


	2. Owari

Well here it is chapter two, the end, no more, sadness. Anyway in this chapter the rest of the Gumi show up. It was so lonely without them wasn't it? I know, I know. This comes mostly from goofy little fan arts and the insanity of the Manga, which believe it or not can be stranger then the show. OK enough of this nonsense go read the fic already.

Gomen for the late post.

**WarNinGs** : Same as chapter one. ADD ON'S: Tipsiness, Mild Anzu bashing and Mai bashing.

**Aishi Say**

" _Don't ask me I'm just here_." Something I myself say a lot.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"The driver guy does know where he is going right?" Jounouchi asked leaning to his right, not that minded being in the nice car with the often chilly CEO.

Kaiba turned to look at the blonde, "Of course he does Jounouchi, that is his job after all." He answered shaking his head at him, sometimes he wondered about how the other's brain worked.

Mokuba and Shizuka shared a smile as they exchanged candy making a mess of the seat across from the two older males. "Jounouchi don't you want to trade too?" Mokuba asked looking up, the two older brothers seemed to still be getting along alright.

"Nah kid I'm good," Jounouchi answered, Mokuba nodded and went back to what he was doing, "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for the invite," Kaiba said smiling at Mokuba absently, "Besides it's no trouble."

"Yeah I guess not. The Gumi's so gonna freak when they see you," Jounouchi teased picturing their expressions.

"That's their problem," Kaiba sneered, "It'll serve them right for always involving themselves in my life all the damn time. You and Yugi, Yami, whoever Okay I can deal with, but the whole group is just exhausting."

"I guess it has grown quite a bit since Yug finished his Puzzle. Guess what he wished for?" Jounouchi asked thinking out loud, just talking with Kaiba was getting easier the more he did it.

"Wished for?" Kaiba asked blinking, he had missed something, "What are you talking about?"

"Never told you huh? Well see on the box the Sennen Puzzle was kept in there is this inscription. I know of course there is, anyway Yug figured you'd get a wish after completing it," Jounouchi explained.

"Well why not," Kaiba commented not too surprised by that, sounded like classic Yugi logic.

"Yugi wished for friends," Jounouchi said, finally answering his original question, "And now he has 'em! Whether it's because of the Puzzle or him he got his wish," He smiled happy for his friend.

"And now he puts you all in mortal danger every time some new enemy shows up," Kaiba commented frowning slightly. "Of course he could never have defeated anyone without you, unlike me he needs others to draw his strength form."

"You're strong for Mokuba's sake," Jounouchi reminded him, he was a big brother so he totally got it.

"And for my own, I will never be used by anyone again. Not even the well intentioned Yugi," Kaiba countered, eyes narrowed, glare softening a bit as he mentioned Yugi.

"Yug doesn't want to use you Seto, he wants to be your friend too. What's the harm in that? I mean you two always end up working together in the end, so why not start that way?" Jounouchi asked, not understanding why they still had to fight all the time.

Kaiba sighed softly, "Maybe we will next time. Jounouchi?" He asked wanting the blonde's attention once more.

"Yeah what?" Jounouchi asked, resting his shoulder on the seat, leaning forward.

"Don't even think of shedding in here, I just had this limo cleaned," Kaiba commented with mock seriousness.

"Oh Hell no! You did not just say that!" Jounouchi shouted, knowing it had been just a joke, but them were still fighting words.

"And if I did?" Kaiba inquired, looking him in the eye clearly not worried.

"THIS!" Jounouchi cried leaping at Kaiba, knocking him to his back, pinning him.

"Get off Mutt, you're heavy!" Kaiba ordered, while trying to pull his wrists free from the smiling blonde's grasp with no avail.

Jounouchi smiled down at him, "Having trouble there your majesty?" He teased getting a frown from Kaiba, "Aw lighten up?"

"You want me to lighten up? Then get off," Kaiba countered, wondering just what was going through Jounouchi's mind right now.

"But I'm comfy!" Jounouchi whined, getting a blink of surprise form dark familar eyes. He leaned forward an evil smile on his lips, "Tell me something Seto are you ticklish?"

Dark blue eyes blinked before narrowing, "Don't you dare," Seto warned, voice pure warning.

Jounouchi smiled. 'That would be a yes. ' He glanced over at Mokuba out of the corner of his eyes who nodded. The blonde grinned as he removed his hands from Kaiba's wrists moving them to his sides.

Shizuka blinked when the two older males started laughing, "Um...? Was this in the plan?" She whispered, leaning close eyes watching Kaiba struggle with her brother, laughing just as hard Jounouchi.

"No but it works," Mokuba answered with a smile, the growling had worried him for a moment.

"Okay, enough, get off!" Kaiba ordered sitting up, knocking Jounouchi between his knees faces close, "I hope you're happy now?" He pouted clothes rumpled, the other sure had gotten over being weary of him quickly.

Jounouchi smiled looking up, Kaiba was adorable rumpled, "Oh yes very much, you?"

Kaiba frowned at the grinning blonde, pulling a stray bang from his eyes. "I should break your arm," He muttered halfheartedly, not nearly as annoyed as he likely appeared.

"Yeah, but you won't 'cause you enjoyed that," Jounouchi informed the frowning brunette grinning. He opened his eyes, blinking when he realized just how close they still were. 'Oh boy.'

Kaiba smiled, Jounouchi was really not that bad once you got past his impatient streak, "Yes I did. If you tell anyone..."

"Let me guess? Umm...I'm going to go out on a limb here and say...you'll kill me? Was I close? Come on I can take it? Give it to me straight?" Jounouchi joked getting laughs from the other seat.

"I guess I could be a tad more original?" Kaiba allowed, wondering if he had actually ever threaten to kill Jounouchi, he could not remember so he let it go.

"OK criminal genius you are not, but hey, no one's perfect," Jounouchi teased, glad Seto had not been overly annoyed about being pinned and then attacked in his own limo. For a moment there the blonde had been worried, but the growling was not as serious as it had sounded.

"True, but some of us are closer then others," Kaiba teased back, expression smug.

"And we're back to delusions of grandeur," Jounouchi sighed with a shake of his head.

"Kaiba-san we are here." Jounouchi leaned back looking up at the young looking man in black, Kaiba not even glancing at him. "Shall I wait here?"

"Hi Mr. Man!" Jounouchi teased voice childlike hand waving, the man blinked at him before smiling.

"Whatever you want Tobias," Kaiba answered before turning, "You two leave your candy here."

"You gonna take us home too!" Jounouchi asked sitting up straight, that was more then he had hoped for, even if it did make sense.

"Yes," Kaiba answered evenly, there was no logical reason not to.

"Bye Tobias, you can have some of mine!" Mokuba said as he grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him after him and past Jounouchi.

"That's very sweet. I will stay," Tobias said with a smile, "Here miss let me help you?"

Shizuka took the offered hand, "Thank you," She said with a bow, it made sense Kaiba's personnel had manners even if he himself sis not.

"Not at all miss," Tobias assured her.

Shizuka smiled back before walking up to Mokuba, "Come on you two!" She called as the two younger siblings headed towards the door.

"You get the feeling they're trying to set us up again?" Jounouchi asked leaning his head close to Kaiba, not at all concerned since the party was full of his friends after all.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Kaiba answered smiling slightly, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Jounouchi agreed with a smile of his own.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Yugi you don't think they got lost do you?" Anzu asked voice betraying her concern, they really should have been there by now.

"I don't think so Anzu I gave them a map to here from the route they decided on. Though it is weird they aren't here yet. Shizuka said they would here about ten minutes ago," Yugi answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Bakura asked walking up to them, long black wing like cape flaring, "Can I help?"

"Bakura did you see Jounouchi and Shizuka on your way here?" Anzu asked, wondering if the Gothic Vampire outfit was his Yami's idea or his own.

Bakura frown in thought, crossing his arms, right handed fingers around his chin his, long cape hanging from where in was attached to his wrist and right before his elbow, "I don't think so, of course I wasn't looking. What were they dressed as? Shizuka mentioned an angel but...?"

Anzu shrugged, "I have no idea. Yugi do you know? Yugi?" She asked turning, her short Dark Magician Girl skirt fluttering.

Yugi shook his head, "No one told me, and I didn't ask. Maybe I should have?"

"You two worry too much, honestly," Bakura chided, waving a finger at them, "It's not like Jounouchi's never been late before."

Anzu nodded before frowning at Bakura, "Have you seen Honda or Otogi?" She asked Bakura, since she had been with Yugi for most of the night.

"Oh yes, Otogi was talking to Mai last I saw him. It seems she is curious about Dudgeon Dice Monsters now. Just look for a Harpy Lady talking to Commando," Bakura answered with an amused smile, "Now Honda...have you seen a giant Pikachu?" He asked sure one of them had to have seen it.

"That's him!" Anzu asked shocked, Bakura nodded and she started laughing.

"I think he thought Shizuka would think it was cute," Bakura suggest before laughing as well.

"Guys stop that," Yugi chided before he started laughing too.

"Speak of the Devil, or angle in this case," Bakura cooed amused before blinking, "Isn't that Mokuba?"

Anzu looked towards the door where long silver claws were pointing, "Kami it is him! Aw...he's so kawii!" Bakura rolled his eyes at the excited girl.

"Wait guys, if Mokuba is with Shizuka then where are Jounouchi and Kaiba?" Yugi asked knowing Jounouchi should be with Shizuka, and Mokuba being there meant Kaiba had to be somewhere near by.

"Oh they're right there. A prince and a knight how fitting," Bakura commented smiling.

"How did they meet up? Why are they here together? Why no fighting?" Anzu asked one question after another looking very confused.

"Love stop thinking so much you'll hurt yourself," Bakura cooed.

"Kay," Anzu said not even realizing she had been insulted.

Yugi just blinked when he heard Jounouchi's familiar laughter mixed with a very unfamiliar one, "I think Kaiba just laughed, I mean a happy one?" Anzu blinked before swooning, arm on her forehead. Bakura took a step back so she would not land on his new boots before he blinked down at her curiously. "Bakura why didn't you catch her?" Yugi demanded annoyed, he had been right there paying attention.

"Oh dreadfully sorry was I supposed to? I mean she's your koibito right? I'll remember to catch her next time I promise," Bakura assured him as he stepped over Anzu, "Women really are such work aren't they?"

Yugi ignored him moving to knell beside Anzu, lifting her head from the floor, "Anzu are you all right?"

Bakura looked around the room before pulling a long flask from behind his back. He pulled cork out before pouring it into the punch. 'Some one has to do it after all.'

Yugi frowned at Anzu, shaking her slightly, "Anzu wake up."

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Otogi be a dear and look behind you?" Mai asked sweetly, he was not a jerk so she had no reason to be mean to the teen.

Otogi blinked, he was fairly sure she would not ask for no reason, "Why Mai?" He asked confused by her suddenly deepening frown.

"You'll see," Mai answered, "I just want to make sure I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing."

Otogi nodded turning, long ponytail swaying like a cat's tail, "Jounouchi and...Kaiba! What?"

Mai nodded, "Good I'm not seeing things. Did they make up or something and nobody told me?" She asked pouting a little, it could have happened.

"Not that I know of. Last I saw them they were fighting like usual. This is just strange," Otogi answered, he would be the last to know if something had changed really.

"Otogi be a dear and get me some more punch, and see if you can find a certain Dark Magician for me?" Mai asked sweetly, rather confused by what she had seen.

"Sure," Otogi said walking away. 'Maybe all the weirdness is catching up with us.'

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Great we lost the kids," Jounouchi muttered looking around, they had been under foot just a moment ago…hadn't they?

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they just saw a member of your gumi and ran off to torture them," Kaiba assured him looking around as well.

"Oh good. So Seto see anyone you want to torture?" Jounouchi asked leaning close to him, this was a holiday for a little good humored teasing after all.

"Yes actually," Kaiba answered walking off, not waiting for the blonde to react one way or the other..

"Hey, wait for me dumbass," Jounouchi muttered in Kaiba's ear as he reached out catching his arm hand gently holding on to his white clad arm.

"Walk faster," Kaiba retorted, turning to look at him he smiled when Jounouchi blinked. Jounouchi smiled back, he did it without thinking.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Yugi what happen, too much punch?" Kaiba asked glancing down at Anzu, she was not exactly known for being clumsy.

"She saw you," Yami answered looking up, blinking when Jounouchi stopped next to Kaiba, hand on his shoulder. 'Jounouchi?'

"Aw come on, he's not that scary with his fangs in," Jounouchi teased grinning, he had been having a blast with him so far.

"Shut up Mutt!" Kaiba snapped halfheartedly, not waning anyone to ask any annoying questions.

"OK I take that back. Yo Anzu we can all see up your skirt. Can you even call that a skirt?" Jounouchi asked Kaiba, he wanted a second opinion on that.

"How should I know?" Kaiba asked with a shrug,, arms crossing, he did not know or care really.

"Jounouchi you pervert!" Anzu cried sitting up. She blinked Yami, who was supporting her, before blinking at Jounouchi, who still had his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, and lastly Bakura who was handing out punch with his normal happy smile. "You really are here! Why?"

Kaiba glared slightly at the tone, and she was the friendly one. "He's here 'cause we ran into each other and I invited him," Jounouchi explained, "Mokuba's around here somewhere with Shizuka."

"But how, why?" Anzu asked studying the two of them, Kaiba looked like he normally did, a mix of indifferent and annoyed.

"That would be Yugi's fault. He gave them maps, which we assume Shizuka shared with Mokuba," Yami answered, he had not missed Anzu's slightly accusing tone.

"Yep she did, and amazing we haven't killed each other," Jounouchi smiled before laughing, Kaiba turned to blink at him.

"Jounouchi we were worried. Hello Kaiba, here you two go," Bakura smiled holding out two cups of punch.

"Thanks and so lovin' the outfit very classic yet modern," Jounouchi commented using a more snotty tone.

Bakura smiled hands on his cheeks, before waving one at him, "Stop it, you'll make me blush!" He teased back, grinning at the laughing blonde, "What do you think Kaiba?"

"Me?" Kaiba asked clearly surprised, he use to Bakura ignoring him unless it was his Yami.

"Yes, be honest now?" Bakura answered, tuning so he could see the whole thing in motion, "Well?"

"I love the cape, it flows beautifully," Kaiba answered, "It's very you, well one of you."

Bakura clapped his hands together, "Thank you!"

"Aw look you made his day," Jounouchi cooed, it was nice seeing his friends happy.

"I meant what I said," Kaiba reminded the blonde, he did not want anyone thinking he was giving out empty complements.

"Well who knows flowy clothes like you Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked downing his drink, "Bakura my good man, another if you'd be so kind?"

"Sure," Bakura took the cup refilled it and gave it back, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jounouchi said, Bakura nodded before he went back to handing it out to nongumi members.

"Anzu are you alright?" Otogi asked as he walked up to the Gumi, she looked uninjured.

Anzu smiled, "Oh yes I'm just fine," She stood dusting herself off, not that the floor was all that dirty.

"Here you go Otogi," Bakura said refilling his cups with a smile.

"Thanks...So Kaiba any real reason you're here?" Otogi asked trying his best not to sound rude, they were still not on the best of terms.

"OK see Yug gave me and Shizuka these maps, and she being the sweet little angel she is sent copies of them to Mokuba, who by some act of Kami got this lug to take him out into the world, and Halloween goodness!" Kaiba frowned at Jounouchi when the blonde hugged his shoulders as he called him a lug. "Since we were going the same way we ran into each other, and after a few houses and a limo ride ,we find ourselves here. Right now. In this very moment in time," Jounouchi blinked when Kaiba covered his mouth, "Mmm?"

"I think he get's it Mutt, so you can stop now," Kaiba informed him, all this socializing was not something he was use to. There was no evil, no school, no reason for him and the Gumi to be around each other.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go now. Ja," Otogi turned and walked off, it sounded simple enough.

"What is with you two tonight?" Anzu demanded hands on her hips, there was something going on and she knew it.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba demanded right back, hand still over Jounouchi's mouth.

"You two are just acting strange," Anzu answered, not sure how else to explain it, she turned to Yami for support.

"She does have a point Kaiba. Is everything all right?" Yami asked concerned, it was nice seeing them get along but he was unsure how long it would last.

"Would it make you all feel better if I slammed his head into the table?" Kaiba asked evenly, they all seemed uncomfortable with the not fighting.

"Mm!" Jounouchi mumbled, obviously not wanting to get his head slammed into anything.

"Now Kaiba, all we meant was you two usually do not get along," Yami explained ,not wanting Jounouchi's head slammed into a table either, not that pissing Kaiba off would be fun.

"Yes, well, I don't feel like fighting tonight," Kaiba informed him, "Besides Mokuba really likes him for some reason." He pulled his hand away when Jounouchi licked it "You drooled on me you Mutt!" Kaiba hissed wiping his hand off on his thigh, the blonde's armor was useless.

"Severs you right you jerk!" Jounouchi snapped before gulping down his drink, "I was really thirsty. Bakura hit me."

The group sweat dropped, "Jounouchi why didn't you just say so?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu Love he was covering his mouth so he couldn't talk remember?" Bakura asked handing Jounouchi his cup back.

"Oh that's right he did. Why again?" Anzu asked sounding very cute but very, very ditzy.

"Because he was joking," Yami answered frowning, this was all becoming very strange.

"Oh," Anzu downed her punch, "More please?"

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Well you look afraid. What is it?" Mai asked accepting her cup, was it really that bad?

"Well Jounouchi said Yugi gave him these maps, which Shizuka in turn sent to Mokuba. They all meet up since they were both traveling the same route, and for some unexplained reason they finished up the route together, before Kaiba gave them all a ride here after Jounouchi invited him," Otogi explain before sipping his punch.

"So they meet up, did not kill each other, and Jounouchi invited him here?" Mai asked, making sure she had herd him right.

"Yep, that would be the very short version. Excuse me," Otogi said before walking off.

"Why would he invite someone who he hates and who hates him back over me?" Mai whispered, frowning at her fellow blonde who could possibly hear her to answer.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Hello Shizuka, you're looking as beautiful as ever," Otogi complemented as he walked up to her.

"Thank you Otogi," Shizuka said blushing slightly, "Do I really make that pretty of an angel?" She asked sweetly, she did not count her brother's opinion since he was bias.

"Heaven itself weeps at your absences," Otogi answered with a friendly smile.

"Ha, ha...have you seen Honda?" She asked turning a slight pink, feeling a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Actually no. He wasn't with the rest of the Gumi, or with me and Mai," Otogi admitted frowning slightly, "He has to be here somewhere?"

"Oh...Mai is here too?" Shizuka asked surprised, her brother had not mentioned that.

"Yeah, she just happened to be in town. I think Anzu invited her, but don't quote me on that," Otogi answered, "If you want we can go see her?"

"I would like that," Shizuka answered, taking his offered arm with a smile perfect for an angel.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Mai!" Shizuka cried happy, hugging her fellow winged friend, "I've missed you so much Mai!"

Mai blinked, surprised by the sudden attack. She looked at Otogi before hugging Shizuka back, "Me too kid, me too."

"I'll go see if I can find Honda. You two stay put alright?" Otogi asked, sure enough they would stay.

Mai smiled, "We will, get going cutey. So how much have you missed me?"

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"You know something Seto?" Jounouchi asked from where he was leaning against the wall to the CEO's right.

"No, what Jounouchi?" Seto asked absently, left foot on the wall, arms crossed, half watching various couples dance around trying not to trip or be tripped. It was most amusing really, and it gave him something to do.

"I like the not fighting," Jounouchi answered looking over at him, Kaiba nodded but said nothing. Jounouchi frowned in thought for a moment before tapping Kaiab's blade with his own lightly in beat with the music, Kaiba turned to blinked at him. "Hi Blue Eyes," Jounouchi said turning and falling against him.

"Jounouchi!" Kaiba cried catching him, "Hey you All right?" He demanded, shaking him slightly, "Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked up, blinking at the worried, slightly taller teen, "You caught me?"

"Of course I did baka. Are you all right?" Kaiba asked studying him, he been fine before so he doubted the other was sick.

"A little dizzy. You know I think that was the Yami not our happy little buddy," Jounouchi commented leaning against him. "Mmm...warm," He murmured wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist, his soft warm shirt good against his cheek.

"Jounouchi what are you doing?" Kaiba demanded more surprised then angry, no one but Mokuba held him like this.

"Seto can I tell you secret?" Jounouchi asked resting his chin on Kaiba's shoulder, it was not as nice as his chest but it made seeing his face while talking easier.

Seto frowned not sure what was going on, "Will you answer me after you tell me this secret?" He asked not sure what he should do, being nice was still pretty new to him.

"I'll do whatever you want," Jounouchi answered voice sounding distant, those dark eyes looked worried.

"Then go ahead and tell me Jounouchi," Seto allowed, holding the blonde gently so he would not slip to the floor if he moved suddenly again.

"I love you Seto-kun," Jounouchi whispered softly, breath tickling Kaiba's ear before he closed his eyes tall lean body going limp in the other's arms.

"Jounouchi!" Seto cried, shaking him for a moment before pulling him close, "I...I love you too."

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Oh no Oniichan!" Shizuka cried when she saw her bother collapse against a very startled looking Kaiba.

Mai turned blinking, "Jounouchi?" She whispered watching Kaiba hold him, close lips moving before he closed his dark eyes and just held him. 'Damn you Kaiba why did he have to chose you? What about me?'

"Come on Mai Jounouchi needs us!" Shizuka cried tugging on her hand.

"I know kid lets go," Mai fallowed Shizuka only for her sake.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

Bakura laughed when a giant Pikachu tripped landing head first in the punch bowl, "Poor little electric mousy," He cooed hands on his knees.

"Yami!" Honda hissed looking up mask soaked, he knew that tone.

"Guilty," Bakura admitted with an innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" Honda demanded, a party was not the monster's style.

"The usual plotting, scheming, spiking the punch," Bakura answered, "All in all a slow night. Strike out?"

"Never had a chance to. The whole night has a been bust. You look great by the way," Honda commented studying the Yami.

"Kaiba loves the cape. So did you really dress up like that just so Shizuka would think you looked cute? Ra in the heavens you are a baka aren't you?" Bakura asked amused, humans.

"Yep," Honda admitted before falling forward taking the table with him this time.

"Messy humans," Bakura muttered stepping over him, "Ta ta Pikachu," He cooed waving.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Yami where do you think mina went? I mean they were here then just not?" Anzu asked looking around, "Mina all gone."

Yami frowned at her sniffing at his punch, "Bakura," He muttered tossing it away blinking when a mummy slipped on it crashing into the wall. "Oops…Sorry!"

"I forgive you," Anzu assured him, falling over punch flying.

"Oh did I miss her again? My timing is all off tonight. Hello Anzu Love!" Bakura called waving at the back of her head.

"Hello Bakura's boots! They are luscious where did you get them?" Anzu asked face still on the floor.

"Payless they were a steal," Bakura answered laughing.

"Yami-kun buy me a pair?" Anzu pleaded, blue eyes wide and wavering.

"No," Yami answered, watching yet another couple collapse, a bright pink Stiletto flying hitting a blue chicken in the head dropping it.

"You don't love me anymore!" Anzu accused, it was the only reason man would not buy a women shoes.

"There, there Love he never loved you. Don't you feel better now?" Bakura asked, crouching down and patting her head.

"Yes!" Anzu answered before she started snoring.

"You really are Set incarnate do you know that?" Yami demanded, pointing at the chaos around them.

"Oh it is so sweet of you to notice my hard work," Bakura cooed clearly pleased with himself.

"Bakura really look at this place?" Yami ordered, bodies lay everywhere.

"Yes everyone had a good time, a very good time," Bakura teased, turning to the fallen masses. "You've all been wonderful, but sadly I must depart the night is young and so am I," He bowed, "Until Christmas mina!" The Yami called turning.

"You will not do this again!" Yami informed him, scowl pure warning.

"It's not my fault you didn't get into the holiday spirit," Bakura pouted before blowing him a kiss., "Luv ya Yami."

Yami blinked at him as he walked off, "How am I suppose to get my friends home?" He whined at no one.

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Niisama what happened?" Mokuba demanded running up to the pair, knowing Seto would have some answer.

"Spiked punch. Don't worry he's fine," Kaiba assured him, Jounouchi in his arms.

"Oniichan!" Shizuka cried running up to them, barely noting Mokuba was there as well.

"He just needs to sleep it off, come I'll take you home," Kaiba said turning to blink at Mai, "Hello Mai."

"Kaiba," Mai said evenly, frowning at the way the sleeping Jounouchi was clinging to him.

"Niisama come on we need to go," Mokuba reminded him tugging on his arm.

"I know Mokuba. Good evening Mai," Kaiba said walking past her, fallowing Mokuba and Shizuka out.

Mai sank to her knees, "Poor little birdie left all alone."

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

Jounouchi half opened his eyes confused by the fact he seemed to be moving, and he had a very warm pillow. He closed then reopened his eyes smiling. Mokuba and Shizuka were curled up on the opposite seat sleeping soundly. 'If they're there then that means...' Jounouchi looked up and blinked Kaiba had his left elbow on the window still, cheek resting on it, right arm draped over his shoulders. 'Is he really sleeping!' Jounouchi thought sitting up and leaning close. "You awake?" He whispered leaning even closer, "Hellllllo?" 'Huh I guess he's dead to the world too.' "Hey Sleeping Beauty wakey, wakey time," Jounouchi teased before kissing him, blinking when soft lips returned his kiss, right arm snaking it's self around his back.

"Naughty koinu trying to take advantage of a sleeping person. What would your sister think?" Kaiba chided, smiling at the now awake blonde, dark eyes half open.

"Mean trick man," Jounouchi said in his own defense before blinking, "Wait a minute you just kissed me!"

Kaiab smirked at him, "Well you kissed me first, so I really don't see what you're complaining about," He commented voice amused.

Jounouchi blinked, he had him there, "I'm not complaining you jerk...am I?"

"A little," Kaiba answered, before frowning slightly, "You're home, it's time to let go."

"Seto?" Jounouchi asked, wanting to ask so many things but not knowing where to even start.

"Shh...go home, we'll talk later," Kaiba assured him gently, now was not the time for a long heartfelt talk.

"Thank you," Jounouchi said accepting the softly spoken words as truth.

Kaiba smiled, "For what my beautiful knight, you're the one who saved me remember?" He asked before pulling him into another kiss, "I'm not lonely any more." Jounouchi smiled scooping Shizuka up, grabbing her bag and his own when Kaiba held them out. "Good night Golden Knight."

"Good night Prince of Dragons," Jounouchi whispered back, kissing him one last time before closing the door and watching the limo pull away. He walked inside quickly, tucking Shizuka in after removing her wings and wig, setting them and her bag down before heading to his own room. "Tonight has been a good night," He said quietly to himself as he entered his room, quickly removing the armor then the rest of his clothes before slipping on a lose white tee shirt with a black smoke like dragon rearing up on it like a cobra ready to strike. Jounouchi smiled fondly at it before setting his bag down noticing a card attached to a box. 'Did Seto give me this?' He opened the card all it said was call me and Seto's signature on it, setting the down he open the box blinking at a brand-new camera phone in it along with a small card with three numbers printed on them listed as work, call, and home. Jounouchi smiled, "A very good night."

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

"Pi...Ka...Chu! Help me? I can't get up! Anyone?"

**2BOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOObooBOOboo2**

OK well that is the end. If I get enough reviews I may do a day after chapter three with people's suggestions and what not but I make no promises. Happy Halloween!

Go watch a scary movie!

Go Trick or Treating!

Go eat some candy!

Let's get into the spirit now people!


End file.
